This invention relates to mechanism for operating a percussive flash unit which commonly comprises a unit with a number of flash lamp and reflector sections spaced around a central axis coextensive with the axis of rotation of a flash unit-receiving socket exposed generally on the upper wall of the camera housing. In a percussive flash unit, a flash operation is initiated by operation of a shutter release member which, in addition to actuating the shutter, moves an actuator finger upwardly above the plane of the flash unit-receiving socket, where it enters the flash unit and strikes a portion thereof which causes the ignition of a light producing material. The flash unit-receiving socket is generally rotated 90.degree. by reciprocation of a film winding and shutter resetting member accessible on the outside of the camera housing. Many diverse motion coupling mechanisms have been developed for operating the flash actuator finger and rotating the flash unit-receiving socket in response to operation of the shutter release and film winding and shutter resetting member. A flash unit sensing member is generally provided which, when a flash unit is mounted in position upon the camera housing, is moved to adjust the timing of the shutter mechanism to a slower speed than used for non-flash operation.
In one camera disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,120, the member which directly contacts a portion of the flash unit to initiate a flash operation is a cocked member which is moved into a spring-energized cocked position during the film winding and shutter resetting operation. The cocked member is permitted to be released upon actuation of the trigger release member when a flash operation is desired, and is held in its cocked position despite operation of the trigger release member if a flash operation is not desired, as when a flash unit is not inserted into the camera. An extension of the cocked member prevents a flash unit rotating operation from taking place during a film winding and shutter resetting operation, so that the flash unit is not rotated except after a flash operation of the camera.
The provision of a flash operating member which is spring-energized in a cocked position and released to effect a flashing operation during operation of the shutter release member has the advantage that a light release force can be provided on the trigger release member. Also, since the cocked member remains in its energized state until a flash operation of the camera is desired, the continued non-operation of the cocked member results in the saving of the stored energy therein.
The present invention deals with a flash operating mechanism utilizing a cocked striker member, but which is constructed and operates in a manner quite different from that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,120. More specifically, it relates to a unique mechanism for operating a flash unit and rotating the flash unit-receiving socket of the camera using a minimum number of parts which can be easily assembled for reliable operation without any critical adjustments.